


Happy Ending By Way of a Fairy Tale

by Green



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending By Way of a Fairy Tale

Once upon a time there was a vampire who liked a boy. He watched the boy. He *wanted* the boy. But the boy was completely oblivious and went about his merry way, trala, trala, trala.

So the vampire thought he'd just stick it out and wait. So he waited. And waited.

Finally, he decided he just didn't want to wait anymore. He came up on the boy fighting in the Bronze alley, once. He might have been following him, making sure he didn't get himself killed, I don't know. But the boy was pretty good with a stake, and he killed the two vampires that were trying to eat him.

Spike came out of the shadows, clapping and grinning. "Good work, love."

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Xander asked peevishly.

"Just enjoying the show," Spike answered. He noticed that Xander's neck was bleeding, just a little bit, from a close call with one of the dusted vampires' fangs.

"Don't you have someplace to be? Shouldn't you be pestering old ladies and shoplifting?"

Spike shrugged. "Rather be here."

Of course, Xander didn't get it, because he was being clueless and repressive.

"Go away, Spike," he said.

Spike came closer, walking like a predator stalking a particularly juicy piece of meat. "I don't think so, love."

One minute, Xander was looking at Spike from a distance, and the next he was pressed up against the alley wall, his hands captured over his head.

"W-what are you doing?" His voice sounded thin in his ears, like aluminum. It didn't occur to him to pull away.

"Showing you a good time," Spike said, right before he leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, his tongue softly teasing Xander's lips to part.

Xander gasped -- this wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting, after all, and that's when Spike's tongue slipped in between his teeth to explore his mouth. Xander seemed to come to his senses for a moment and tried to pull back, but then Spike became more insistent with his kissing technique and his grip on Xander's wrists tightened.

"Don't pull away from me," Spike growled, and the sound went straight to Xander's cock. Spike smirked when he felt the boy harden against him. He pressed Xander's hands against the wall once before letting go, telling him without words that he should keep them where they were. Xander got the hint.

Spike's fingers were quick as he unbuttoned and unzipped Xander's khakis, and Xander bit his lip when he felt the cool night air caress his cock as it was released.

"Turn around," Spike said, and Xander began to protest. Spike cut off any words he might have said with a short, bruising kiss. "Turn around." It was not a request.

Xander turned around and put his hands against the cold brick of the alley wall. He could feel the beat of the music from inside in his palms. "Someone could see," he said softly.

"Don't care."

Xander's pants dropped and he shivered. "I can't," he whispered.

"Trust me, love," Spike said in his ear, reaching around to caress his cock. His other slipped under the hem of Xander's shirt, running over the smooth skin of his back, then down to his buttocks. "Spread your legs, pet."

Xander complied as best he could with his pants around his ankles. Spike's hand urged him to bed a bit at the waist, and he did that as well.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Xan," Spike said in a low, sexy tone.

Xander didn't know if he should sag with relief or disappointment.

"Don't want our first time to be in some dirty alley, do you?" His fingertips travelled down the cleft of his ass.

"F-first time?"

"I'm tired of waiting for you, Xan." He removed his hand for a minute and there was a sucking noise as he wet his fingers. Xander yelped when Spike's finger prodded at his hole. Spike continued to stroke Xander's cock with his other hand. "You're gonna be mine."

Trembling, Xander moaned and jerked into Spike's hand. At the same moment, Spike's finger entered him. Xander bit his lip when he felt it happen, steeling himself against what he was sure was inevitable pain. The pain didn't come, though, and the pulling at his cock became more insistent as Spike managed to add another finger to Xander's ass. Xander nearly jumped when Spike crooked his fingers and rubbed against something inside of him, something he hadn't known existed.

"It's good, innit?" Spike purred in his ear. Xander groaned in pleasure and Spike pushed his fingers deeper inside. "I said, it's good, innit?"

"Ungh, yesss," Xander hissed.

Spike smirked and added a slight twist to his hand as he jacked Xander off, then leaned against him, fucking him harder with his fingers, hitting that sweet spot unerringly. "Christ, you're so fucking hot and tight," he murmured against Xander's ear. "I can't wait to slide inside you, can't wait to take you and feel you all around me. Such a pretty, tight little hole. I'm gonna make you mine, Xan. You're gonna be mine."

Xander's fingernails scratched harshly against the rough brick, and he came with a choked, guttural cry, his come splattering the wall in front of him. Spike pulled his fingers out of Xander's ass and continued to pull on his cock, milking every drop.

When Xander was completely spent, Spike pulled his pants up for him and refastened the fly. He turned him gently to face him. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Xander swallowed and looked at the ground.

"Hey, now," Spike said, tilting Xander's chin up with a finger. "None of that. You liked it. I liked it. We'll do it again."

Xander didn't meet Spike's eyes and started shaking his head, denying everything.

Spike gripped his chin and forced him to look at him. "We will."

Xander saw there was no saying no. There was no easy way out. He was willing, and Spike knew it. He nodded his head.

"All right then," Spike said, dropping his hand and straightening. "I'll walk you home."

Xander frowned and started to protest, but once again Spike cut him off with a look. Xander nodded again and followed Spike out of the alley.

(and they lived happily ever after)

End.


End file.
